Megalon Battle Cruiser
Klack Megalon Battle Cruisers History In 4703 (OTT) the Klack Queen wanted to know more about an event known to the Klack as "The Red Night ". All records of that event and period of Klack history that lasted between 200-500 years have been sealed by Queen F'Thikat "The Risen" about 12,000 standard years ago. (In Klack time: 56,747 OSA (Orbits since Awakening )). Since the records had been sealed by a Queen, no attempts had been made by Klack scholars to do any research. However Queen Nt'gtar thk the 745th was of the opinion that the Klack, now Union members, should not be afraid of anything. In her opinion the legends around the eight legged demons turned out to be false and let to the discovery of the Archa. She also wanted to know if the legends of another species of Klack was true (Black Klack ) The Science Council of course offered all possible assistance and tasked the Science Corps with the investigation. The Science Corps department created research group : Red Night and in asociation with the Union Historical Association begun the task to shed light on that time in Klack history. For the first time in 12,000 years , the seals of the Forbidden chambers were broken and Union scholars and scientists begun with the task shifing carefully through severely decayed records, restoring and recording them. One such records led to a long forgotten Klack colony and depot from before the Red Night. Besides finding a species of savage and just barely sentient Klacks, they also found an underground hangar with 500,000 Klack ships from the time before the Red Night. What was always suspected was now proven, the Klack had reached TL 8 before (Klack Battlemoons) and due to the yet to be discovers details of the Red Night period, lost much knowledge. Union Fleet researchers and engineers found these ships quite advanced and easy to refurbish for Union fleet use. It was decided to refurbish and reactivate these ancient ships. (Except for a few units sent to Union museums) These ships were called the Megalon Class and received the Union Hull designation UC (Union Corvette ) After an idea of Stahl, many of these Megalon ships were given as a gesture of honor and recognition to Klack Captains and since the Queen holds the rank of an Admiral in the Union Fleet, the Megalons were grouped in their own "numbered fleet ", the 68th . Tech Specs Megalon Battle Cruiser *Keel laid: Unknown *Design / Manufacturer : Klack Origin - Unknown *Class & type: Megalon Class - UC *Displacement:194,864 metric tons *Length: 639 m *Beam: 147.81 m *Draft: 130.44 m *Propulsion: 1 x SII-ISAH Tristar 6 ( Original engines were not as efficient or reliable as modern Union engines) *Acceleration:560 km/sec *Translight: 21,000 T/SOL *Range: 12,500 LY *Complement: 320 , 50 Marines *Sensors and processing systems: *SII- LR-MultiSens-Active Verison 56.3 *Enroe - Passive Receptor Suite 9 *Original Klack Sensors *Armament: 1 x Giga Load TL , 4 x Kilo Load TL, 16 x Klack Anti Ship Missiles (will be replaced with the next upgrade) 6 x Loki Torpedoes , Ship Self Defense System (SSDS) Mk 9 *Shields: 3 x Para Dim (the original Klack shields were similar to Shimmer shields and have been removed) *Armor: Klack - Metal laced ceramic compound *Aux Craft : 5 Wolfcraft , 1 Gazelle , 4 LR Shuttles D40, 4 x D20 Category:Spaceships